


С днем рождения, хмурый волк

by Seli_Creston



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Comes Back, Derek-centric, Gen, M/M, post 4 season
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston
Summary: Где-то там есть мальчишка, который его ждет.





	

он говорил — тяжело умирать молодыми,  
врач торопился и ставил лилово печать.  
он запирался в квартире, пропитанной дымом,  
стены молчали.  
о, стены умели молчать.

он говорил, пробивая кирпичную кладку  
словом тяжелым, сбивая цементный налёт.  
сахар растаял и чай оказался несладким.  
он не умрет,  
не умрет,  
ни за что не умрет.  
© Мисанова 

Дереку Хейлу двадцать четыре. С днем рождения, хмурый волк.  
Праздничного торта нет. Как и свечек на нем. Только бутылка виски в правой руке и пачка сигарет на капоте любимой Камаро.

«Не бывает проблем, которые нельзя решить с помощью виски. Бывает мало виски, чувак». Дерек согласен как никогда.  
Оборотни не могут напиться? «Чувак, пьянит не алкоголь. Пьянят эмоции». С этим Дерек тоже не спорит.

Поздравлений нет. Телефон отключен. Это не праздник, нет. Никаких «чувак, ты стал на год мудрее». Нет, он только больше устал за этот год, да принял пару десятков тяжелых решений. Для того, чтобы быть мудрым нужно жить, а Дерек уже очень давно не живет. Только ждет, когда смертельные раны добьют его окончательно. Последние девять лет ждет.

Дерек делает глоток виски и думает о ночи, когда получил свою первую смертельную рану. Он настолько погружается в воспоминания, что почти чувствует в руках вес тела Пейдж. Перед глазами оживает подзабытый образ. Родинка под глазом, тонкие пальцы, смех, упрямство и вечный вызов глазах. Дерек старается отогнать воспоминания о том, как Пейдж молила освободить ее от боли. Дерек отчаянно пытается забыть о том, что сам убил свою первую любовь.

Пальцы крепче стискивают бутылку. Право слово, Ромео и Джульетта сдохли бы от зависти, если бы знали историю его первой любви. Спасибо дяде Питеру.

Дерек вспоминает о семье, и зверь внутри отчаянно воет. Сгоревший дом стал местом его смерти. Личным кладбищем. Если смерть Пейдж оставила смертельную рану, то тот день его убил. Из-за Дерека погибла вся его семья, а он продолжает топтать землю. Он, а не все те, кто этого достоин.

Мам, зачем? Мам, прости.  
Прости, что не уберег Лору. Прости, что отпустил ее одну.  
Прости, что не сумел найти способ помочь Питеру. Прости, что убил твоего брата. Дважды.  
Прости, что не уберег Кору. Прости, что отпустил ее, не настоял на ее возвращении, оставил одну. Прости, что позволил Кейт добраться до нее.  
Прости, мам, я не знал, что Кейт жива. Прости, что вообще привел ее в нашу жизнь. Прости, что вы все погибли из-за моей к ней любви. Прости, что ее предательство все еще больно ранит меня.  
Прости, мам. Я худший сын на свете. Прости.

Дерек откидывает голову на капот машины и протяжно воет. Ему хочется выплеснуть всю ту боль, что копил годами. Стереть с памяти все свои ошибки. Стереть себя с реальности. Как много тех, кто остался бы в живых, если бы не Дерек?

«Чувак, это был ее выбор. Она сама бросила стаю», — мертвая Эрика на его руках.  
«Чувак, это не твоя вина. Бойд тоже это понимал», — Вернон на его когтях.  
«Чувак, Дженнифер? Серьезно?» — тело запутавшегося друида у Неметона. Просто девочка, которую предали.  
«Чувак, ты не можешь спасти всех. Ты последний, кого стоит винить в ее смерти», — Элисон, которая всех спасла. Элисон, которую не спас никто.  
«Чувак, прекрати. Ты не просил его умирать за Скотта. Ты спрашивал готов ли он умереть. Выбор он сделал сам. Уважай его решение», — тело Эйдана в руках его близнеца.

Чувак, чувак, чувак… Сколько их было этих смертей? Тех, в которых он не мог себя не винить.  
«Чувак, Земля крутится вокруг Солнца, а не вокруг тебя. Прекрати принимать все на свой счет».  
Если бы это было так просто, Стайлз. Если бы…

Рука крепче стискивает бутылку с виски. Дереку необходимо принять решение. Он не может. Он не готов. Ему страшно.

Где-то там есть мальчишка, который его всегда раздражает. Сто сорок семь фунтов хрупких костей и ударная доза сарказма.  
Где-то там есть мальчишка, отношения с которым Дерек описывает «мои зубы — твое горло». Родинки по всему телу, лягушачий рот и глаза в которых бесы танцуют канкан.  
Где-то там есть мальчишка, который спасал Дереку жизнь столько раз, что и не упомнить. И никогда ничего не просил взамен. Бита в руках, пепел рябины в карманах, самоубийственные планы и бесстрашие.  
Где-то там есть мальчишка, который дорог Дереку настолько, что он исчезает из его жизни, лишь бы не подвергать опасности. Сбившееся дыхание и взгляд в спину, полный отчаяния, когда он уходит. Взгляд, который оставляет ему еще одну смертельную рану.

Дерек бьется головой о капот машины, включает телефон и находит сообщение, которое заставляет его выть от безысходности.

«Чувак, ты что-нибудь знаешь о Дикой Охоте? Они стирают людей с реальности. Представляешь? Как с этим бороться? Потому что я следующий, чувак. Я следующий, слышишь? Дерек, меня не будет. Совсем не будет. Дерек, не забывай меня, пожалуйста».

Дерек знает способ остаться нетронутым. Пара волка неприкосновенна для Дикой Охоты. Если связь признана.

Все, кого Дерек любит всегда умирают. Иногда ему кажется, что через пару столетий люди будут говорить своим врагам что-то в духе «чтобы тебя Хейл полюбил».

Дерек бросил свою стаю, стал омегой, ушел с Калаверос на поиски Кейт, чтобы Стайлз был в безопасности, чтобы он был жив. Если Дерек вернется и признает связь, Стилински может умереть. Если Хейл этого не сделает, Стайлза сотрут с реальности.

Где-то там есть мальчишка, рядом с которым раны Дерека затягиваются и становятся блеклыми шрамами. Где-то там есть мальчишка, которого Хейл отчаянно боится не защитить. Потерять. Мальчишка, чью смерть Дерек просто не переживет. Точка невозврата.

Где-то там есть мальчишка, которого просто сотрут с реальности, если Дерек не найдет в себе смелость взять ответственность за его жизнь. Если не заставит себя поверить, что тот не умрет по его вине.

Звук нового сообщения отвлекает Дерека от мучительного выбора.  
«С днем рождения, хмурый волк».  
3:43 am. Дерек закатывает глаза и улыбается впервые за долгое время. И как только помнит? Паршивец.

Где-то там есть мальчишка, которому он нужен и который его ждет.

На рассвете Дерек проезжает вывеску «Добро пожаловать в Бейкон-Хиллс».


End file.
